Rinny's
by floridageorgialine
Summary: Like Hillstrand's? Like Hansens? Like Zack Larsen? Well, then you will love this. Buckle your seatbelts ya'll and lets head on down to Baton Rouge. I hear the gumbo's awesome. Don't forget to read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Vicky finds herself an owner of a bar and hotel in Baton Rouge Louisiana. Returning home from a meeting with her three troll bitch sisters, she literally runs into Andy Hillstrand in the airport. Is he interested in her, is she interested in him? And then we meet Shayna, better known as Tuff, who lands a job in the bar and hotel, and moves in with Vicky. Vicky's feisty Aunt Rinny moves from California to help her favorite niece run a bar, named after her, and meets sexy Jonathan Hillstrand. HMMMM, lots is goin on here, and this is just the first chapter. Please remember ya'll, that I love your reviews, and questions you post, but if you don't have an account on FF, I cant answer your questions. Setting up an account is easy, and painless. So, that being said, lets see what's going on in Baton Rouge. Will there be smut in Vicky's future? What about Shayna or Aunt Rinny? Well, lets read and find out. Ya'lls reviews make me smile. **

The young amber haired woman took the ticket from the young man and smiled. She quickly scanned the waiting area for an empty seat, and finally found one. She headed in that direction, pulling her phone out of her purse, and ran smack dab into a sandy brown/blonde haired man.

"Why don't you watch where the hell you are going." He barked at her.

She had just been through hell with her family, if you could call it that, and was aggravated and pissed off. That, coupled with the fact that she was exhausted brought hot tears to her eyes. She muttered a "sorry" and headed over to the row of empty seats. She could hear a bunch of men talking, and cussed under her breath when she noticed that they were walking right over to where she was sitting. A tall dark haired man with dark eyes and rugged features plopped down beside her and smiled. She half smiled back and leaned her head back against the wall.

"Where you headed?" he almost made her jump. She looked over at him, almost half awake,

"Home." She said and leaned her head back against the window.

"Where is home?" He said smiling at her. She sighed and straightened in her chair. She really wished he'd just be quiet and let her snooze. Just then, the asshole that had almost plowed her over stepped over her feet and plopped down beside her.

"Baton Rouge." She said, with a thick southern accent.

"You from there?"

She shook her head, "Not originally no, I was born and raised in Florida."

"Never would have guessed that." He said smiling at her again, "that's a pretty thick southern accent you have."

He ran his hand over his chin and smiled at her again, "Whats your name?"

"Vicky, Vicky O'Hara."

"You mean O'Hara, like as in…."

She nodded, "The movie, Gone With The Wind, yeah, my daddy's family was originally from Ireland."

"Guess that's where the red hair and green eyes come from,"

Vick's phone rang, and she breathed a sigh of relief that she had a break from conversation from this man.

"Hey" She said smiling. "No, still waiting at the airport. You know what Daddy use to say, you fly to hell on an airplane, you are gonna have a layover somewhere."

The dark haired man sitting beside her chuckled.

"Well," Her Aunt said, "I just wanted to see how things went."

"Not good, I will call you when I get home ok."

Vicky ended the call and slid her phone back into her purse. The man started to say something else and to Vicky's relief, the flight was called.

She found her seat and sat down, sliding her purse under the seat.

"OH, now this is just fucking great." She looked up to see the sandy haired man standing there.

Vicky started to stand up and he held up his hand, "You know what, never mind." He slid past her and plopped down in the seat next to the window. He looked over at her, "You don't bother me and I wont bother you."

"Fine." She spat and re adjusted herself in the seat.

Keith Colburn was seated in the row next to them and punched Jonathan Hillstrand on the arm. He nodded over to Andy and whispered, "What the hell's eatin him?"

Jonathan shrugged and looked over at his little brother, "Beats the hell outta me dude." Jonathan sighed, "His divorce is behind him finally, and you would think he'd be relieved."

"Well, if she was sittin beside me, I would damn sure be trying to talk to her." Keith chuckled.

Vicky managed to get some much needed sleep on the flight home. The plane landed and she grabbed her luggage and flagged down a cab. It had started to rain, and all she wanted to do was get into her car and go home. She had to open the bar and interview some new girls that she hoped would be able to start to work immediately.

Vicky breathed a sigh of relief when the cab stopped. She started to toss her luggage in , and noticed the sandy haired asshole from the plane sliding in the other side.

"Seriously." She spat. She held her hands up and started to shut the door, "You know what, you can have it."

"No," he shook his head and peered up at her, "Listen, its raining, why don't you just get in. You got far to go?"

She shook her head, and climbed into the cab. He looked over at her, "What's your name?"

"Vicky O'Hara."

He nodded, "Andy Hillstrand, nice to meet you." There was a long pause.

"So, you from here?"

"Yeah, moved here a little over six months ago."

"What do you do?" Andy looked over at her, and she locked eyes with him.

"I um, I own a sports bar."

"Oh," he nodded, "What's the name of it?"

"Rinny's"

"I think that's the place we are filming "The Bait" from.

Vicky sighed and nodded, "Yeah, if you are the guys from Discovery, then yeah."

Andy had to admit, he was glad he would be able to see her again. He smiled when the cab stopped and got out. "So, we are staying at 'Vick's Place' I think is the name of it. You know where that is?" Vicky pointed to a huge building that adjoined the sports bar. Andy leaned against the door of the cab and shook his head, "Don't tell me, you own this too?"

"Yeah, and I need to get the bar open." She tossed him a set of keys, "so can I trust you to open the hotel and turn the air on and stuff?"

"Yeah sure," He said grabbing his bags.

"Look, I don't know you, and just be aware, I will have no problem whatsoever calling the cops on you." She snapped a picture of him with her phone.

"What did you do that for?"

"Just in case."

"I'm not gonna steal anything." He said scowling at her.

Vicky jogged over to the bar and unlocked the door. The girl was suppose to be there at one to interview. She glanced up at the clock and it was 12:45. She went into the back room and ran a brush through her hair and stepped back out. She was turning the lights on and wiping the tables off when the bell on the front door chimed.

"Hey," the dark haired woman smiled at her and nodded. "You Vicky?"

"Yeah," She shook her hand, "you must be Shayna."

"Yeah, but my nicknames Tuff."

"Oh," Vicky smiled at her and motioned for her to sit, "how did you get that nickname?"

"My older brother ran over my foot with a backhoe when I was ten. My daddy started calling me 'Tuff Nut' and it got shortened when I started junior high."

"Oh," Vicky nodded, "Well, if that's what you prefer to be called, that's fine with me." she slid a piece of paper in front of her, "we open at eleven every day, and close at one am." she looked at Tuff, "is that schedule going to be a problem for you?" she said, giving the girl a concerned look.

"No, that's fine" she pointed to the paper, "I was just hoping that the pay would be better."

"Well, I also own the hotel called "Vicks" I need help there too if you are interested."

"Yeah," She said smiling, "I need a place to stay though."

Vicky shrugged, "You look normal enough, you can stay with me."

Tuff laughed, "Well, you might change your mind once you get to know me."

"Well, as far as I am concerned you are hired." Vicky said shaking hands with her. "oh, and my Aunt Rinny will be coming in later this week."

"Rinny, is that who the bar's named after?"

Vicky laughed, "Yeah, and she almost had a fit." she picked up a package of napkins and walked to one of the booths, "Her real name is Rachel, but she loved the show 'Rin Tin Tin' so much when she was growing up, my daddy started calling her Rinny, and it stuck."

Tuff nodded, "I see."

"She's nice, she's a lot of fun really."

Andy Hillstrand flipped on the lights of the hotel called Vicks and looked around. He'd read in the brochure that this place was a working whorehouse back in the early 1800's. There were pictures of the building after Hurricane Katrina had hit, and Andy had to admit to himself that Vicky had done a good job renovating it.

Edgar Hansen plopped down in the seat beside Andy and grinned. "So, what's the owner of this place like?"

"A stone cold bitch." Andy spat.

"She's a damn fine bitch." Edgar said snickering.

Andy scowled at him. He sighed and leaned back in the seat, wishing she would come on and get them signed in.

Vicky sat down in her office and pulled her financial book out. The show being filmed here, coupled with the media attention made her hope that she would be able to make more than enough to get herself out of debt. The past few years had been hell for her. When her mother died, her sisters treated her like she wasn't even a member of the family, and had already made most of the arrangements when she arrived. Then, her father passed away, and her best friend from home sent her an email of the obituary. The bitches didn't even bother to let her know her father had died. To add insult to injury, she gets a summons saying she has to fly to Florida and sign some documents giving her sister just older than her full control of her father's accounts, etc, because he had Vicky's name on everything. She leaned her head back and sighed, thinking about that day in the courthouse.

_"You need to sign these forms and initial here." The judge told her. _

_"I just want to do whatever it is I have to do and get out of here." she said, giving her sisters an evil look. "They didn't even bother to let me know my father had died."_

_Vicky brushed past them, not saying a word, and true to form, like cackling hens, they started talking about her behind her back. She said nothing. Her sister just older than her had caught her husband cheating on her and had divorced. The home they had left to move in with Vicky's dad had gone into foreclosure, and Aunt Rinny had told her that the bank was suing them for back payments. Her two older sisters were both facing failed marriages as well. They would need Vicky long before she needed them. She climbed into the rental car and drove off, shaking the Florida dust off her feet. This was her last, and final trip to this little piss ant town. _

"Hey," Tuff stuck her head in the door, "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Vicky smiled, "You bout ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I am starving."

Vicky and Tuff walked up to a huge beach house. "Damn, this yours?" Tuff said looking over at her.

"Yeah, I had to fix it up, cause I bought it after Katrina hit," She unlocked the door, "Come on in."

"Damn, this place is nice." Tuff pointed to a boat wheel over the fireplace, "Where did you buy that?"

"I made it." Vicky slipped her shoes off. "I found it on the beach, cleaned it up, stained it and made a shelf out of it." she sat down on the couch and pointed to a boat that was leaned up in the corner, "I found that on the beach too."

"I really like your house." Tuff said sitting down beside her, "were you living here when the hurricane hit?'

"Oh no, I was living in Florida then." her eyes misted.

"Are you ok Vicky?"

She nodded, "That was around the same time my mama died."

"Oh,"

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, what do people eat here?"

"Well, crawfish, gumbo, low country boil, stuff like that."

"What the hell is low country boil?" Tuff said sliding onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

Vicky laughed, "Its shrimp, corn, potatoes, sausage and anything else you want to throw into the pot boiled." she smiled, "Then you dump it out onto newspaper and dig in, its really good."

"Well, I am Jewish, so.."

Vicky nodded, "I understand. My daddy was Irish." she sat down beside Tuff, "guess we can learn about each others cultures."

"You can take one of the back rooms." Vicky said nodding down the hall after the girls had finished dinner.

"Oh, how many rooms does this house have?" Shayna turned to Vicky.

"Six, and three and a half baths."

"Shit, how much did you pay for it, if you don't mind me asking."

"Around $60,000. You have to remember though, it had a lot of storm damage."

"Arent you worried about another storm hitting?'

"Not really." Vicky said shrugging. The telephone rang and she smiled, "Its Aunt Rinny,"

"Hey," Vicky plopped down on the couch, "So when are you getting here?'

"Packing the last of my stuff now." she sighed, "I still cannot believe that I am coming there to help you run a damn bar."

"Sports Bar thank you." Vicky smiled, "I do appreciate you, you know that." Aunt Rinny had always been her favorite Aunt, and Vicky had always looked forward to spending summers with her in California. Her mother never wanted her to go, and had never gotten along with her aunt. After her mother died, Aunt Rinny had told her that she had always tolerated her sister in law, "for the sake of you, your daddy and your sisters." When Aunt Rinny found out that her brother had died, and no one had even bothered to tell Vicky about it, she had let her three nieces know that they were written out of her will, and they were dead to her. Vicky had felt sorry for her sisters at first, but then came to the realization that they deserved exactly what they were getting. When Aunt Rinny died, since she had no children, Vicky stood to inherit a fortune.

"Yes," Rinny sighed, "how you doing honey?"

"Ok, got lotsa eye candy here right now."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, let me text you a picture." Vicky shot the photo she had taken of Andy earlier, and held the phone out when her aunt squealed in her ear.

"OH MY GOSH, Vicky, do you have any idea who that is?'

"Yeah, its some dude from the Discovery Channel."

"Not just some dude sugar, is his brother with him?"

"I think so, there are a bunch of them here, they are all staying at the hotel."

"Well, I will see you in the morning. I love you Tootie."

"I love you too Aunt Rinny."

Vicky hung the phone up and stretched. She looked over at Shayna and smiled, "I am exhausted, and I am going to bed."

"Ok, goodnight." Shayna picked up the remote, "you don't mind if I watch TV do you?"

"No, go ahead." Vicky walked down the hall and changed into her pajamas. She snuggled under the covers and picked up her laptop, google searching the name, Andy Hillstrand. She learned that he had recently divorced, and wasn't much older than she was. There were a ton of pictures of him, and she'd also noticed that there was a link to Rinny's letting everyone know that the Deadliest Catch captains, and deckhands would be signing autographs later in the week. She glanced at the photo of him she had taken on her phone earlier that day and sighed. He wasn't bad looking at all, but the last thing she needed in her life right now was a man, especially a long distance one.

"Shayna, you up?" Vicky tapped on the door the next morning and heard her mumble something. "I am headed to pick Aunt Rinny up."

"Ok,"

Vicky headed to the airport, thankful the rain had stopped. She walked into the airport and spied her aunt immediately. Vicky started walking faster, then broke out into a run.

"Girl, look at you." Aunt Rinny grabbed her niece in a hug, "you look wonderful."

Vicky smiled at her. She had always thought her Aunt Rinny was beautiful, and she was even named "Most Beautiful Senior" of her graduating class. She was half blooded Irish, and had Indian blood from both her parents sides of the family. Her daddy use to say that "the squaw was on the warpath" when Aunt Rinny was pissed about something.

"Ok, take me to this bar you own." Aunt Rinny smiled at her niece and they walked to the car.

When they arrived back home, the bar was overflowing. Vicky was pleased to see that Tuff was handling things just fine. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Vicky and Rinny walk in.

"Thank goodness you are here." Shayna said tossing her hair back, "this place is a madhouse."

Vicky slipped an apron on and headed to the kitchen. Before long, orders were filled and Rinny and Shayna started taking plates to customers. Rinny spied Jonathan Hillstrands fine ass sitting at a corner booth and whispered to Shayna, "I will take care of him." Shayna looked over at her and grinned, "I just bet you will." She said laughing.

Shayna walked over to the table where Captain Bill was seated with his son, Zack and the Hansen brothers. Shayna locked eyes with Zack, and for a moment forgot where she was. Sig Hansen reached up and pushed the pitcher of tea back up, and Shayna jumped.

"Didn't want you pouring that all over the floor." he said smiling at her. She picked up the glasses, embarrassed as hell, and quickly filled them. Aunt Rinny noticed her walk away, almost in tears and walked over to her.

"You ok honey?" she said laying a hand on the young womans back.

"Yeah, I was just looking at that guy and almost poured tea all over the floor."

"Well, I don't blame you, he's cute." she said giving Shayna a wink. Vicky shouted from the back that table six's order was ready and Rinny grabbed the plates and headed to the table where the Hillstrand's were seated. She locked eyes with Jonathan as she slid his brother Neal's plate across the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" she said smiling. Jonathan eyed her from her eyes to her toenails and gave her his sexy smile, "I will let you know."

"You do that." She said and walked back into the kitchen.

Jonathan watched her walk back into the swinging doors leading to the kitchen and sighed. "You ok dad?" His son Scott looked over at Neal's son Axel and they both almost started laughing.

"Yeah, just fine why?"

"I could set you two up if..."

"Aw shaddup and eat." Jonathan barked. He leaned back in the booth and sighed. He could see her through the cut out in the wall. She tossed her head back and laughed. He wouldn't mind sitting down and talking to her, but...

"Hey," Vicky walked up to the table and smiled, "everything ok?"

"Great" Neal said nodding, "this food's amazing."

"What about your accomodations, you get settled in ok?"

"Yeah, fine." He said smiling at her.

"Well, if ya'll need anything else, just let me, Aunt Rinny or Tuff know ok."

"Wonder which one's Rinny," Jonathan said peering into the back.

"Why the hell didn't you ask her?" Neal said rolling his eyes. He tossed his napkin onto the table and motioned for Scott and Axel to slide out, "I will be right back."

Neal walked over to Vicky and Andy scowled. Neal and Jonathan were alike in the fact that they could both sweet talk a woman right out of their panties. Ever since the cab ride from the airport, Andy had found himself quite smitten with Ms. O'Hara, and wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

Neal smiled and nodded to Vicky and sauntered back over to the table, "Ok," He said sliding in, "that's Shayna, also known as Tuff," he said pointing at the dark haired girl, "that's Rinny, she just moved here from California, and she's Vicky's aunt." Neal looked at Jonathan and shook his head, "anything else you need to know, like how to satisfy a woman, where to put it?"

Axel and Scott both howled, and Jonathan frowned, "That's enough out of you two, and as for you, you little shithead, lets not forget who taught you what you know."

Scott noticed his Uncle Andy standing by the window and nodded toward his dad, "Is he ok?'

"Hell if I know." Jonathan stood up, "I am going to see if I cant get to know Aunt Rinny just a little bit better."

Vicky noticed Andy standing by the window and walked over to him, "Everything ok?" she said smiling at him

"Yeah, great." He said through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure?" she said, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah," he nodded. "what time do you close?"

"We stay open till midnight during the week, and stay open till one on the weekends."

"Um, you want to take a walk later?"

"Sure." she said glancing over at her Aunt Rinny, who was deep in conversation with Jonathan.

"Ok, I can just wait here, until you get stuff closed up."

"Sounds good," she said and walked over to Shayna. She almost laughed out loud at her, nervously tapping the keys on the cash register.

"You need some help?" Vicky said walking up behind her.

"Um, yeah," she peered into Zack Larsen's dark eyes.

"Just hit this key right here, and swipe his card, then he signs the tape and you're done"

"Well, not bad for a first day." Vicky said tossing her apron into the washing machine.

"You have a hunk waiting on you baby." Aunt Rinny said smiling, "and his brother's waiting on me."

"You mind locking up Tuff?" Vicky said pulling her hair back.

"Not at all." she said smiling, "um, I want details when you get home."

"Absolutely."

Vicky and Rinny spotted Andy and Jonathan sitting on a bench just outside the bar. Vicky tucked her arm through Rinny's and sighed, "I am so glad you are here."

"Me too honey," she gave Jonathan a lustful look, "and I am thinking its gonna be well worth the trip."

The two women walked over to Jonathan and Andy, Jonathan taking Rinny's hand and walking toward the boardwalk. Andy stood up and offered his arm to Vicky and she crooked her arm through his. They started walking down the sidewalk toward the house.

"My house is right over here." Vicky looked over at him, "you want a drink?'

"Sure." he said smiling at her. He hoped like hell it wasn't too soon for him to meet her, and he planned to take his time and get to know her before anything physical happened, but it damn sure wasn't gonna be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are you from?" Jonathan sat down beside Rinny on the bench.

"California." She smiled at him, "I was actually born and raised in Florida. I moved out to California after I graduated from High School.."

"Ever been married?"

"Yes." Rinny peered over at him, "Have you?"

"Nah." He shook his head no, "never found anyone that understood my occupation or accepted it."

Rinny nodded, "I can understand that." she looked over at him, "so is your son your only child?"

"No, I have a daughter too, and two grandkids."

Rinny couldn't believe that. He didn't look old enough to have grandkids.

"You have kids?"

"Well, if you count Vicky, but no, I never had kids of my own."

They sat for a while, watching the water. Rinny glanced over at him, silently wondering to herself if the man was wearing any friggin underwear, then blushed and looked away. "God he must be hanging to his knees." She thought to herself.

"You bout read to head back?" he smiled at her, "Getting late."

"Yeah, I guess."

Andy walked up the steps behind Vicky and waited for her to unlock the door.

"Damn, this place is nice." He said smiling when she opened the door.

"Thanks." she laid her keys on the table, "I re did the house myself."

"So, you bought this and the hotel and bar at the same time?'

"Yeah, the man who owned this owned the hotel and bar too." she handed him a beer and sat down, "I got all three for a steal."

Andy noticed the ship wheel hanging on the wall, "You do that?"

"Yeah," She nodded, "just a coat of stain and some glass."

"Um, Vicky, I am sorry I was so nasty to you, you know, in the airport."

She shook her head, "No problem. We all have our off days."

"I know, but there was no excuse for that."

"Andy, if you need to talk, you know, about what ever it is that's bothering you, I am a pretty good listener."

He smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Zack walked with Shayna down the sidewalk, looking down at her every few seconds. Shayna looked up at him and smiled, thinking to herself that he was damn sure tall.

"So, you lived here long?" he said smiling.

"No, I just moved here a day or so ago."

"Well, you knew to steer clear of Mason Street, that's why I was asking."

"Oh, Vicky told me that. I wouldn't have known its a bad spot otherwise"

"So, where are you staying."

"Vicky let me crash at her place."

"She seems nice," Zack pointed to a coffee shop, "you want a cup of coffee?"

"Sure." she said thanking him for holding the door. They found a table and sat down, "Vicky would do anything for anyone."

"Andy sure seems to like her." Zack said sliding down into a chair.

"So, what's the story with him, he acts all pissy and shit."

Zack shrugged, and thanked the waitress who sat two steaming cups of coffee down in front of them, "You take cream or sugar?"

She shook her head no. He poured a generous amount of cream into his cup and a heap of sugar.

"I know Andy went through a divorce recently, a pretty nasty one."

"Oh" she nodded.

"So, what's your story, you ever been married?"

"Me, oh no." she shook her head, "Never came close. I don't like games, or assholes, and game playing assholes are all I ever seemed to find."

Zack laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I had a girl once want to date me because she had the hots for my dad."

"Are you serious?" Shayna rolled her eyes, "that's bad."

"I pretty much stayed away from the dating scene after that."

"So, you are more a love em and leave em type then?" Shayna looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "cause if that's the case..."

"No Shayna that is not my style at all."

"So, what is your style then?"

He gave her a sexy gaze and smiled, "Play your cards right. and I just might show you."

Vicky told Andy goodnight and went to change into her pajamas. She heard the front door open and walked back down the hall.

"Hey." She sank down onto the couch, "I didn't expect to see you this early."

Rinny sat down beside her and smiled, "Well, there is plenty of time for all that." she popped her niece on the knee, "so how was your evening?"

"Ok I guess. He apologized for being such an asshole in the airport that day."

"He's got a thing for you Vick's" Her aunt said grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Aunt Rinny, how can you say that?"

"Because, I am a lot older than you, and I have been around a lot more than you have." she sipped her beer and sat down, "I know that look."

"What look?" Vicky looked at her and grinned.

"That, 'I wonder what you look like under your t shirt' look" She winked at Vicky.

"Well, sorry to tell you, but Captain Hottie was giving you the same look."

"Yeah, and Captain Hottie just may get what he's looking for if he plays his cards right." she pecked Vicky on the cheek, "I am going to bed. Goodnight sugar."

"Night."

Zack walked Shayna home, letting out a low whistle when he saw the house. "Damn, this place is nice."

Shayna nodded, "You should see the inside."

Zack took her hands and smiled, looking down at her, "Maybe another time, big day tomorrow."

"Yeah, for me too."

"Well, you better go on inside and get to bed." Before Shayna could say another word, Zack had kissed her.

"See you tomorrow." he said and turned, headed back to the hotel.

Shayna unlocked the door, and closed it, leaning against it. Vicky was coming out of the kitchen and laughed, "What the hell's wrong with you?"

Shayna sighed "I think I'm in love."


End file.
